Stabs
by Nightwing Gurl
Summary: Tony wants a personal day off, Gibbs doesnt allow him coz they are in a middle of a case.But Tony take's his day off on his own. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first so be nice.

* * *

"Boss.." 

"No"

"but boss.."

"what part of 'no' don't you understand Dinozzo"came the angry tone from Gibbs

"But I…"

"did you just call me a butt eye?" now receiving the death glare

"No boss" said Tony swallowing then smirking "well now that you mentioned it" Tony holding back his laughter and saying "I did" trying to lighten up the situation and Gibbs temper.

"Ow!" said Tony when receiving a smack on the back of his head from his boss.

_Should have kept my mouth shut _Tony thought to himself.

"boss-" protested Tony indignantly. Gibbs silenced him with a look.

When Gibbs was about to yell back at Tony, his cell rang … "Gibbs…" walking away from Tony's desk and made his way to his own desk still on the phone.

"You've got a death wish Tony?" came Kate's voice from behind her desk giggling and wiping the tears that fell from her eyes from the situation that went by between her Senior Field Agent and her Boss a second ago. It was unbelievable, Tony back answering Gibbs was a suicidal thing.

"I need a personal day off Ka-" said Tony when Gibbs cut him off

" we've got a case, a marine found dead in his house, his wife discovered the body, Dinozzo! Fetch the gear, Kate! Get McGee and meet us in five!" giving quick details and barking orders as he slipped to the elevator, having his Agents right behind him.

* * *

As soon as they reached the crime scene Gibbs gave orders for each of the team member's, Kate to do the sketch and McGee for fingerprints plus bag and tag and Tony to take photos. 

Every agent was doing their job. Gibbs went to the body where Ducky was, kneeling and asked

"What can you tell me Duck?" said Gibbs from behind the ME shoulder.

"Six stab wounds on the chest as you see my friend" said the ME "hmm this reminds me of a case back in the 80's, did you know that when a person st-"

"Ducky! Time of death?" came the impatient voice from Gibbs.

"Well from the liver temperature, it was about 24 hours, I will know more when I take him back home Jethro" said the ME and Gibbs nodded and stood up straight walking away to where the grieving wife who was seated on a four step staircase just in front of the house.

"Mrs. Thompson" said Gibbs and started to interrogate the grieving wife.

* * *

Tony was taking the pictures and made sure he doesn't miss a thing, something moving on the stairs caught his eye. Grinning when he saw a long tale disappear behind the walls upstairs. 

"Wachya know, the Thompson family has a cat" he said to himself, pretty much audible

"What was that?" said Kate

_Did I say that loud? _Tony thought

"I said Katie , the Thompson family has a cat"

"ohh" said Kate uninterested and going back to work

As soon as Kate saw Tony going upstairs she said "Tony! Where are you going?"

He just gave her a grin and a face saying - give me a break-, but anyway she ignored him and went back to what she was doing coz anyway they will have to check the whole house and every spot to see if they can find anything that might help them solve the case.

* * *

After talking with the grieving wife, Gibbs went back inside to see if his team was finished. Seeing McGee still working on the prints and Kate on the sketch but Tony was not in sight . 

"Kate, where is DiNozzo?"

"Chasing the Thompson cat upstairs" said Kate and in her thought she said, _I smell trouble for you Tony _frowning to herself

Gibbs raised his eyebrow, _I haven't seen a cat here _he said to himself.

At that time he heard a gunshot and the sound of broken glass from upstairs…

* * *

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

While Tony reached upstairs, he walked through the first door he saw which was open, he frowned when he saw a lot of pictures in frames on a close by bookshelf, and more on the walls.

_Seems like they knew each other long time ago _thought Tony holding up a picture with his gloved hands. It was of two young teenagers arms around each other, eyes saying - Romance- _cute _thought Tony with a smile on his face.

Still holding the picture he saw another one just next to it, seems he was at a basketball team back at high school. Looking back down on the picture in his hand placing it back carefully in its place, when it was in place he caught a reflection on the glass frame of someone behind with a little distance from him, aiming a gun at his head.

_Damn! How could I didn't hear him! Gibbs is gonna kill me_. _Okay, now the guy knows I don't know he's behind me_ Tony thought with an almost inaudible sigh. _What if? Wont hurt to try._

"Kate, sweety, what are you doing at the door frame?" said Tony

The man's eyes widened turning his head towards the door to see no one in view and at that time Tony took that moment to turn around making a somersault towards the man throwing him down on the floor off his feet and throwing punches at his face and trying to get the man's grip off the gun.

The guy didn't lose the grip of his gun, and still fighting against the agent on him and suddenly the gun went off with the broken window glass showering them which made the attacker lose the grip of his gun. Since the broken glass was next to them. Both managed to roll over the other side of the room still tagging together although now the gun was out of reach. While doing that Tony was now underneath the guy when Gibbs interrupted

"Get off him" said Gibbs aiming his gun on the unknown guy.

Tony threw the guy off him by his legs sending him flying to the wall behind.

" Hands over your head" said Gibbs closing the distance between them and cuffed the guy throwing him in the direction of Kate "Get him out of here!" yelled Gibbs "and get back to work".

Kneeling next to were Tony was on the floor, with a hopeful smile on Tony's face "Now can I have a day off?" with pleading eyes which Gibbs ignored.

"Are you injured?"

" Nope"

"Good, now get back to work!"

"yes boss" said Tony standing up, clapping his clothes carefully to get rid of the pieces of the broken glass off of him and then went back to work mumbling something under his breath. Gibbs smiled behind Tony's back, _I need some more coffee_ he thought to himself.

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing their work in the crime scene and the incident there, the team went back to the NCIS headquarters and the man who attacked Tony was bought back there too for interrogation. McGee was down with Abby in her lab helping out with the evidence, while Gibbs, Tony and Kate were at the bullpen.

"What did you find about the guy that attacked you Tony?" asked Gibbs from behind his desk.

"Frank Kabler." replied Tony eyes fixed on his computer unaware he drifted off to space in a second.

Gibbs waited impatiently as for Tony to say more, give some information about this Frank called guy.

"And…" said Gibbs who was now standing infront of Tony's desk which bought Tony to reality.

"And I need more time to dig up about him…" Gibbs couldn't blame Tony for not being able to find out any info about Frank cause they just reached the HQ a few min ago, so he will give Tony sometime to dig up.

"Better be quick."

"On it Boss!"

"Kate! I want everything about the Thompson family." said Gibbs facing Kate.

"Sure, working on it Gibbs."

"Good, I'll be in MTAC. When I'm back you two better have everything finished." and with that said he headed up to MTAC leaving Tony and Kate doing their jobs.

* * *

Tony couldn't get it out of his mind. The previous case that they closed which were glad to get over with; had affected him and now this case too. The common thing about the cases is that the dead bodies had been stabbed. When the word _stab_ comes in mind he gets this weird uncomfortable freaky shiver.

It brought up memories to the surface, that he took long to burry them. Memories about his mother… and father.

He tried to push the thoughts away and focus on his work but it was hard. And now he remembered after a year when his mother died, he put some of his favourite personal stuff's in a wooden box and buried it under the tree house in the backyard of the house he grew up in. And now he has this feeling telling him to go back there and get it.

It was four days till the weekend but he can't wait till then. He should go now.

Since Gibbs now wasn't around he might get a chance to slip out of the office. Although he knew he needed a good explanation but he will think about it later. Cause for now _Act and think later_!

"Kate." said Tony to the obviously working Kate, who was digging anything and everything about the Thompson family. But as usual Kate ignored him.

"Kate." he tried again to get her attention but still was ignored so he got up and stood in front of his desk.

"Ahem." He said, now making Kate look at him and smiled. God he loved that smile on her face but now is not the time for it.

"Oh, you needed something Tony." She asked and having him nod his head, which made her give him a question look.

"I need a favour." he said, which made Kate look at him for a few secounds and without words she knew it! He wanted her to dig up about Frank Kabler so that he would take the day off!

"Oh no, no no no there is no way I'm going to .."

"Please…"

"Tony, NO! "

"Oh C'mon Kate, please, I.."

"Don't." she said pointing her index finger on him to shush him up. "It's not gonna happen Tony."

"All you have to do is dig up about Frank Kabler! It's only one thing!"

"nononono, technically it's two things." Seeing the confused look on Tony's face "Digging up about Frank is one thing and covering your ass is another thing. Not to mention Gibbs is not going to kill you only, I'll be caught in the middle. There is no way I am going to.."

"Please." Tony cutted her and said it desperately and there was something in the way he said it that Kate couldn't make sure what it is but who can resist him.

"Fine." She finally said. Making Tony sighed in relieve and thanking her.

"Thank you!"

"You owe me!"

"I know." Tony said while he was heading towards the elevator and blowing Kate a flying kiss as the elevator doors closed.

Kate rolled her eyes while she saw the flying kiss, but couldnt help blushing. And she's glad no one is around to see her face turn read. _Damn you DiNozzo_!

* * *

As soon as Tony was out of the office he made his destination to his hometown. He was now on a plane heading to this _childhood_ _home_.

* * *

**A/N : I'm sorry for taking a long time to update this story... really sorry anywayz I hope this chapter is not that bad, coz I just wrote it and Its past mid-night and im sleepy lol... not to mention I've got my final exams and I have no time to really write .And excuse me for any mistakes. Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think.. I will try updating on Thursday or Friday **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I promised, that I would update on the previous Thurday or Friday, but I really sorry I couldn't keep that promise. But I have a good reason. I had my final school exam. Anywayz I'm sorry. And here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Now he was standing in front of his childhood home, a huge mansion he grew in for around eleven years. Everything before him is totally familiar; it's as if he never left. Passing through the gigantic gate's he made his way in. 

"Stop right there!" suddenly a loud harsh with a British tone said. "If you move I'll shoot." The voice continued.

Tony couldn't help himself and gave a laugh making and turned to face the security guard. Giving him a huge smile. "Not bad for an old guy… Robert."

Robert. The long time security guard has been guarding the DiNozzo family for so long and had a strong relationship with Tony. Although Robert wasn't married but he used to treat Tony as the son he never had.

Robert just stared at Tony for a few seconds before putting down the gun. "Tony!" he said excitedly and went and gave him a warm welcome hug. "And I thought I might never see you my boy." Tony accepted the hug realizing he really did miss a lot of things. "You trying to get yourself killed young man?"

"Not really, but it would be an honour to die on your hands." Joked Tony only to receive a friendly slap to the shoulder.

"You bet." Said Robert laughing. "You here to see your father?"

"Not really."

"Good, because your father is not home. He might be in later tonight, or tomorrow. You know he's got business overseas."

"Yea, I know. " said Tony. After his mother died, his father's priority was his work. "I need to look around for a few minutes."

"Sure take your time."

"You need anything, I'll be here."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, just don't get lost kid." Joked Robert making Tony laugh; remembering the times he used to get lost either in the mansion or on it's outside grounds. Its really funny thinking about it now. Sighing to himself, knowing deep inside he missed the days he used to be here… with his family.

Tony took his time walking on the grounds of the place he 'used' to call home until he ended just on spot. The so-called tree house; where he buried his personal stuff. He looked around for something that can make it easier to dig through the mud underneath his feet. _Bingo_! He found exactly what he needed just a few feet away from the tree house. With the shovel in hand he started digging.

As soon as he felt something hard he stopped and kneeled quickly brushing his hands on the ground to feel the top of the wooden box. His heart suddenly was beating faster and faster and he can feel his blood rushing in his head.

His eyes scanned the box, wondering if he should open it or not. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and swallowed hard. _What is happening to me? Why am I shaking? Why am I afraid?_ He asked himself.

Making his decision he held the box underneath his arms and made his way out of there, back to DC. To his small apartment where he felt safe.

* * *

As soon as Gibbs made his way down from MTAC. The first thing he noticed was Tony's empty desk. 

"Where's Tony?"

"I..don't know." Said Kate only to have Gibbs stare at her like she knew exactly where he was. "What?" she said innocently after a moment.

"What did you find about the Thompson family?"

"Nothing much." Said Kate only to have Gibbs angry stare on her.

"I mean I did find something. But nothing out of place." She continued. "Normal family, he's been a marine for around six years. He's on vacation for around a month, obviously to stay with his wife."

Gibbs sighs. "Where is DiNozzo?"

"About Frank Kabler. A shock, he used to be Mrs Thompson ex-husband." Said Kate. "Seems like they are still in love?" questioned Kate hoping Gibbs would not ask again about Tony. '_You are so dead Tony_!' Said Kate to herself.

"So you know where DiNozzo is." Said Gibbs.

All Kate could do is sighed, "Not exactly, he left."

"Left? He left?" said Gibbs getting really pissed off. "Without my permission."

"Well he did want a day off, didn't he?"

Suddenly Kate almost jumped off her seat while Gibbs slammed his hand on her desk. "I didn't approve for that. Call him and tell him if his ass is not here in an hour, he better start looking for a new job." With that said Gibbs went to get coffee.

'_Wow! That went _well.' Said Kate to herself and started dialing Tony.

Frustrated Kate slammed the phone for the seventeenth time.

"That's it! I am going to kill him." Said Kate angrily.

"I can't believe you actually accepted doing the job for Tony." Said McGee when she told him what happened as to why Gibbs mood was worsen.

"I can' believe it either. God! What on earth were I thinking!" said Kate burring her head in her hands in complete frustration. She knew that man could get to her. With just a smile. She always tries to not look into his eyes because if she does, she will definitely melt in his green eyes.

McGee put the phone down saying. "I can't still reach him either."

Gibbs came to his teamwork area heading to his desk. Seeing Tony's empty desk unsatisfied him. He need not ask, the answer came from McGee first…

"Tony's phone is turned off. But I did leave him the message in his voice mail."

"He is not answering his home phone, but I left messages there too." Said Kate.

* * *

When Tony reached his apartment it was around mid-night. He switched on the lights and sat on the sofa. The box in hand, he stared at it for a long time before he opened the box. And the first thing that met him was a family photo. His family. He remembers that day clearly… _Flashback_

"_C'mon Erberto_. _You are going to miss the sunset._" _Sofia called her husband._

"_On my way honey!" said Erberto heading to where his wife and son were sitting on a pier. As soon as he reached them he sat_ _next to his wife. Picking up his still sitting son who was around six years old, pulling him over his lap. And there they three watched the beautiful sunset where the sun hits the earth. The beautiful horizon. _

_"Wow! This is awesome." Said the six years old excitedly watching the incredible sunset before his eyes. Its not like it's the first time he sees it, but this time its different, it's special. It's a family day out._

_"You got that right sweetheart." Said Tony's mother smiling at him, leaning her head against her husband's strong shoulders._

_End of Flashback_

He flipped the photo knowing well what was written at the back of it. '_Horizon'_ by his mother's handwriting. That day was special for all of them.

He fought the tears that threatened to fall, placing the photo on the sofa seat next to him to go through the other things inside…

* * *

**I think I'm gonna stop here, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anywayz, the next chapter will bring up memories of the past. My english is not that good, so excuse me for mistakes... Btw, reviews will be nice. Review? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

The team gave up on contacting Tony for the rest of the day and went on with the investigation. Gibbs sent Kate and McGee to interview the neighbours and see if anyone has seen or heard anything suspicious the day of the murder.

Gibbs made his way down to Ducky. As soon as he entered autopsy as usual he heard Ducky ranting non-stop about one of his famous stories.

"…and that happened in my youth when I was full of energy but unfortunately the dead corpse I've seen affected me so much I couldn't sleep for nights…"

"Who would've guessed." Said Gibbs while making his way to the other side of the autopsy table that Dr. Mallard was working on.

"Jethro, what do I owe this visit."

"By telling me what you've got."

Before reporting to Gibbs about what he got, he gave a sample of something to his assistant. "Mr Palmer, up to Abby please."

"Yes doctor, right away." Replied Palmer making his way out of autopsy and to Abby's lab.

"Okay my friend, it seems that cause of death isn't stabbing after all." Said Ducky getting Gibbs full attention.

"Then what is the cause of death Duck?"

"Have a look at this Jethro." Said Ducky walking over the corner of the autopsy room to where the x-rays are visible. "Take a look at this." He continued saying while pointing at the x-ray he took from the chest of the body. "This my friend changes the theory of stabbing." Seeing the look on Gibbs face Ducky made his way back to where the body is and took out an item from the chest and put it in an evidence jar.

"A bullet." Said Gibbs noticing the object.

"Exactly." Agreed Ducky "someone took the trouble to take out the bullets out of the body after the shooting."

"With a knife."

"With a knife." Confirmed Ducky. "Though the person who did this either was in a hurry or was nervous that he forgot a couple of bullets in the body. And before you ask I've already sent a sample of the previous bullet I found to Abby, and now this will go up to Abby too."

Gibbs snatched the evidence jar from Ducky saying "I'll get it to her. Good work Duck."

Shaking his head disapproving on Gibbs behaviour "And here I thought Anthony was the juvenile over here."

As Gibbs made his way out of autopsy, he heard Ducky's comment and hit him making his way back into autopsy.

"Did I say something wrong?" said Ducky confused as to why Gibbs made his way back.

"Tony." Said Gibbs, and by the tone of it Ducky knew Gibbs wasn't here to talk with a co-worker, he was here talking with a friend.

"What about him?"

"Today, he seemed… I don't know. He kept pleading about wanting a day off."

"And you refused." Stated Ducky knowing his friends usual reaction.

"We are in the middle of a case Duck." Said Gibbs defending himself.

"Jethro, I don't know if you have noticed but, I feel like Tony is hiding something, or maybe he is affected by the previous case and this is just an aftermath. You can't blame the lad for it. If he needs a day off, give it to him. And don't push him hard."

Gibbs sighs heavily. "I guess you are right." And then making his way out of autopsy.

"Talk to him Jethro." Said Ducky before the doors closes, not sure if Gibbs heard him or not.

Before Gibbs made his way straight up to Abby's lab, he stopped by and bough Abby's usual Caff-Pow.

The loud music assaulted Gibbs ears before he even made his way into the lab. Making his way straight to the stereo and turning the music off. The sudden silence made Abby turn around from where she was working on the computer.

"Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Not anymore."

"Gibbs!" said Abby excitedly bouncing to him and snatching the Caff-pow from his hand and taking a long sip from it.

"What you've got Abs?"

"A caff-pow in hand."

"Abby!"

"Let's see.." said Abby walking over to where she was working before Gibbs entered the lab. "I'm running the bullet Ducky found in the dead guys chest but still no hits. And unfortunately there are no finger-prints on the bullet."

That said Gibbs put the other evidence jar that he just got from Ducky. "Try this."

"Another one. How.."

"Ask Ducky, he will fill you in." said Gibbs making his way out of Autopsy.

* * *

After placing the family photo next to him Tony started to check out the other things in the box he buried long time ago. 

There were old ticket movies; which he used to hold on to. Although the writing on them has been faded he still remembers them. More pictures of his family on special events where there in the box, which brought up memories he thought he had forgotten. There were also playing cards. His mother was addicted to playing cards especially with these sets remembering his mother's favourite quote,

'_Protect the diamonds_

_Survive the clubs_

_Dig deep through the spades_

_Feel the hearts'_

He couldn't hold his tears anymore. He cried. He cried himself to sleep.

It wasn't a sleep. It was more as a nap. He woke up after a couple hours realizing he fell asleep. Suddenly it hit him. He missed the only person who was alive … .his father.

Although his father kicked him out of the family from when he was twelve years old. And he wasn't there for him when he needed him. But he missed him. That's when he decided to write his father a letter...

* * *

**There! another chapter! please tell me if this story is going alright ... I really need to know. Thanx for taking the time to read atleast I hope my story is not a waste of time. I will update asap...Review..?**


	6. Chapter 6

Erberto DiNozzo was sitting behind his home work-desk. Staring at a small box in front of him with an envelope on top of it. He remembered Robert saying that his son was here taking a look around the mansion. Erberto shrugged the thought off so he couldn't think about it. But now from what was sitting in front of him he knew it was related to his son. Picking up the elegant envelope and opening it carefully to revel a letter and… a photo. Not any photo. A family photo. The _horizon_ photo. All those memories he tried to burry them came flashing in his head, making him feel… grief. He kept this photo aside and picked up the letter opening it. And read…

_Hey Dad,_

_I'm writing to you, not to tell you that I still hate you. Just to ask you how you feel. And how we feel apart. How this feel apart. Are you happy out there in this big wide world? Do you think about me? Do you miss mom? When you lay your head down. How do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if I'm alright? I'm alright. I just wanted to tell you that it's been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there the nights that I cried? I lost mother and I lost you with her. It's not okay but I'm alright. I remember the day's you were a hero in my eyes but those are just a long lost memory of mine. I spend so many years learning how to survive without you. The days I spent were so cold and hungry were full of hate, I was so angry. The scars run deep inside this heart. And sometimes I forget, but this time. I'll admit. That I miss you. I miss you dad._

_Tony_

_Protect the diamonds _

_Survive the clubs_

_Dig deep through the spades _

_Feel the hearts_

_PS: The stuff in the box. Used to be buried under the tree house, I'm sure Robert told you I stopped by. And thought you might need to know what's in it._

Erberto's heart was speeding up. He knew he wasn't even close to a father. He messed up his own son's life for throwing him away and not being there for him. He even didn't try contacting him from when his son was twelve years old. He doesn't blame Tony for contacting him now. He wanted to scream tell him he misses him too, he misses him so much. But he is ashamed of what he did. It's not easy. From when Sophia died, things changed. The love of his life is gone forever. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't live but he had to move on. It took a long time to get the image of his dead wife's stabbed body out of his mind. And that's when it hit him! Tony was just around eight years old when he saw his mother's dead stabbed body lying on the floor. '_Oh God! How could this pass me? A kid would be affected by an image like that a lifetime and three times of a grown up'_ Erberto said to himself burying his face in his hands. What have I done! He knew he messed up. And he really did feel guilty about it.

After taking a deep breath he opened the old wooden box that was in front of him. Revealing the contents in the box made his emotions grow and tears flow. Lots of pictures taken of the three of them on lots of different special events. His wife's favourite playing cards remembering the quote she used to say and how his son ended the letter he sent. He went through the box to reveal some old movie tickets in which they all used to hang out together. Remembering those wonderful days when he used to take his wife and kid to a movie night. Having Tony playing with them mini pop-corn fight. And always imitating the actors or any funny or special scenario of the movie. Those were definitely the happiest days of his life.

After going through all the things in the box he relaxed more in his chair, starring at them all shattered on his desk.Maybe this was the time to snap back to life. To finish his responsibility of taking care of his own son. It's never too late. It's now or never. And he made up his mind. He will contact his son. Soon.

* * *

The next morning the elevator doors opened to reveal Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Making his way to his desk he swung his bag on top of his desk and before making it to his chair Gibbs was in front of him with stern expression on his face which was clear he was angry. 

"Morning Boss." Said Tony tiredly not at all interested in what Gibbs has to say.

Gibbs on the other hand noted the black bags underneath Tony's eyes, which he figured last night he didn't get any sleep at all. And the pale expression Tony wore made Gibbs a bit worry.

"You give yourself a day off again without my permission. You will be looking for a new job. You got that?" said Gibbs slowly and carefully and threateningly.

"Crystal."

"Good. Now get started with your work. Let Kate and McGee fill you up with the case."

"Yes boss."

"I'm going to get coffee." Said Gibbs and left the squad room.

Kate who was sitting behind her desk noticed Tony's pale appearance and started to say "Wow! You look like.." she started to think of a word that would fit the definition only to have Tony finish the sentence for her. "Crap."

"Yea."

"I feel like it too."

"No wonder." Said McGee from where he was behind his desk.

"What did you say Probie!" said Tony now getting annoyed.

"Nothing!" replied McGee.

"Nothing!" said Tony imitating McGee which made both Kate and McGee roll their eyes for Tony's behaviour.

Noting that Tony wasn't in the mood of anything at all they dropped the attitude and started filling Tony with the case.

Around later that afternoon as the team were still working on the case after lunch break Abby called them down to her lab cause she found something.

As the team entered Abby's lab Gibbs was the first to ask, "What you've got Abs."

"How about you guess?"

"Finger-print?" Gibbs said more as a sentence than a question.

"Ha! If you know the answer why ask the question?"

"Where would the fun be in it?" said Gibbs with a smile on his face.

Abby smiled back, "Okay boss-man! I got a hit on the second bullet Ducky pulled out from the dead body. And its… anyone wants to take a guess?"

"Frank Kabler." Said Kate.

"Nope." Replied Abby

"Mrs Thompson." Said Tony.

"Nope." Replied Tony

"A third party is involved?" said McGee.

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell us who is it exactly Abby or you will continue this guessing game with us?" said Gibbs impatiently.

"Drake Kabler." replied Abby with a huge smile on her face knowing she won this round.

"Drake Kabler? As in Franks brother?" asked McGee

"Yup!" replied Abby.

"Got an address?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Uhuh." Said Abby giving Gibbs the address.

"Let's roll." Said Gibbs heading out but before he was even out of the lab Kate called out to him "Gibbs!"

On hearing Kate call out to him Gibbs turned around to face her obviously doesn't want to waste time "What is it Kate?"

"Drake Kabler is dead years ago." Kate said. Gibbs took some time letting that sink in then he said.

"Kate, McGee I want you two to pull files of all the Kablers and go through them if anything comes up tell me. DiNozzo! You're with me!"

"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"To have a chat with Mrs. Thompson."

As they were in the parking lot of NCIS HQ heading to Gibbs car, Gibbs noticing Tony was no longer on his tail he turned around to see Tony standing without moving staring at a man standing by an expensive Porsche.

Tony couldn't believe it. He certainly didn't expect to see or hear from him anytime soon. His father was just a few feet away from him. Although he haven't seen him since he was twelve but he sure did recognize him…

* * *

**PS: I used some of the song lyrics 'emotionless' by goodcharlotte to write the letter.**

**Another chapter! I hope this is good enough. I tried my best to make it a bit longer than the previous chapters. Tell me what you think about it and I'll update asap. **


	7. Chapter 7

The second Tony made eye contact with his father his heart started pounding so hard as if he just have run a marathon. He wasn't expecting to see his father any time soon. Or for that not even the rest of his life.

Gibbs noticed Tony's sudden change and it was definitely happening coz of that man Tony was now staring at.

"Tony! We don't have all day!" said Gibbs trying to get the young mans attention.

Getting Tony's attention worked, but when he turned to Gibbs, Gibbs could see lots of mixed emotions on his senior field agents face. Emotions of hurt, grief, sadness … and shock!

_Who the hell is that man who can affect Tony like that?_ Gibbs question himself. He went to stand in front of the his car where Tony was standing, close enough to wear Tony would hear what he says next "Didn't anyone tell you that it's not polite to stare at people?"

Tony swallowed hard and shifted his gaze completely to Gibbs. He wanted to reply on Gibbs but he was in too much shock that he couldn't get anything out of his mouth. He forgot how to talk!

Taking a deep breath to calm himself and bringing up a shaky hand through his hair. A habit he recently adopted. Tony was totally unsure what to do now. If he goes to his father and talk to him 'now'. Gibbs is going to ask lots of questions later and he just doesn't have the strength to tell him everything, not at the moment, not anytime soon. And if he ignores his _father_, God help him from his father's coming anger. So he went with the first option. Knowing he can hope that he could try to avoid Gibbs questions later.

"Gibbs, I think I need the day off." Said Tony looking straight in Gibbs eyes.

Gibbs saw the deep plead in Tony's eyes. _How come he not gives him what he wanted?_ But he was curious. And needed some answers.

"Please." Begged Tony.

"Since you asked nicely…" before Gibbs could finish what he was saying Tony just hugged him making it a quickie and thanked him and went off to the man that was standing by the Porsche.

Even though the hug was a quickie, Gibbs felt the fast beat of Tony's heart. _Something was not right at all_. And this something bought him a bad feeling.

While Tony was making his way to where his father was, his father got in the car and started it. And when Tony approached more his father said "Get in." It was more like an order.

Tony hesitated for a second. After all these years, all he had to say to his son was _freaking Get in!?_ Pushing the thought out of his head, he made his way to the passenger seat of his father's car.

* * *

As soon as the car Tony entered moved out of his sight Gibbs called Kate to join him to ask Mrs. Thompson some questions regarding the case.

While Kate was riding with Gibbs, she was curious as to why she was called, and where did Tony go?

"Umm, Gibbs. Where is Tony?"

"I gave him the rest of the day off."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why now? I mean you haven't allowed him then? " And at that moment it hit her. "Wait a minute! He took his day off yesterday." She said confused.

"You saw him today, he looked like crap." said Gibbs, hoping Kate will buy it and not ask any more questions about Tony.

"Well… you got that right." Said Kate and said nothing more for the rest of the ride.

* * *

As soon as Tony entered his father's car, the ride was silent. Tony didn't know if he should be grateful for the silent or not. It was kind of relaxing. But he was nervous. His father was elegantly and expensively dressed. As usual. Guess old habits never dies.

Not long his father broke the silence. "You're place or a fancy restaurant?" That came a sudden for Tony. "My place." Replied Tony and gave his father the directions.

When they reached Tony's place. Erberto DiNozzo was stunned by his son's apartment. It was clearly furnished by expensive furniture. "Good taste." He said.

"Mom's taste." Replied Tony. He and his father both knew that it was Tony's mothers taste cause after all the DiNozzo's residence is an enlarge image of this apartment. Tony really made a lot of effort in making his apartment in a way where he remembers his mother. Always.

"Why are you here dad?" asked Tony suddenly.

"You miss me. That's what you said in the letter."

"I miss you, but I don't recall me saying you to stop by. At any time."

That said bought a hard slap on his face, which almost made him lose his balance if he haven't leant on a nearby wall. Shock took over the pain of the slap.

"Don't you dare talk to me with that tone, Anthony! I am you're father."

"My father." Said Tony in a sarcasm tone. "A father that threw me out when I was twelve! A father who abandoned _me_. His own son when I needed you! A father who.." Tony couldn't finish what he was saying due to the other forceful slap to his cheek that made his ears ring. Hard.

Tony shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked straight to his father's eyes. Now he can see that his father was angry and really pissed off.

"At least I'm back now."

"What do you mean?" said Tony not liking where this conversation was going.

"I've been thinking. Maybe it's time for you to learn the business."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

"The DiNozzo's enterprises needs someone after me, and it should be you."

"Excuse me, I do have a job and I love it, AND I am not leaving it."

Erberto DiNozzo had enough of his sons talking. And he got angry and started beating Tony over and over again and again.

Tony didn't expect what happened. His body parts were soon connected with his father's fists. And not soon he feel to the ground only to have his father kick him over and over ignoring Tony's pleads to stop until his moaning and groaning decreased and he fell unconscious.

After a few minutes Erberto DiNozzo stopped hitting his son due to the exhaustion he worked out. Swallowing hard and panting he just realized what he did. He just beat the crap out of his son. It is wrong but damn it felt good._ This beats anger managment meetings_ he said to himself with a laugh.

He kneeled down to where his unconscious son was lying on the floor and pulled him by his hair.Although he knew Tony won't be able to hear him he still whispered softly "I'll be back… later." And with that he went out of the door leaving his son with his awful condition.

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter D I hope its good. I wanted to make Tony's father good but he turned out to be bad in my mind lol. Please tell me what you think. Is the story going good? Or is it losing its touches. (Personally I think things start from here :P anywayz Review oki? oki! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've took some time to update this chapter, it's just that Im busy with my graduation practise and goodbye parties with my mates. I hope this chapter isn't that bad. Enjoy. And sorry if there are any mistakes, English is just a second language for me. And I know the previous chapter was a surprise twist, and I will 'try' explaining that in the coming chapters. ... Oh and btw, thanx for all the reviews:D**

* * *

Later that night Gibbs was sitting behind his desk. Even though he was not happy about the case for not progressing as he would like, but still he sent the whole team home to have some rest. Tomorrow he is going to ride them off until he finds the answers and close this case. 

Sighing. Gibbs got himself ready to leave. Working on the boat a few hours before going to bed sounds like a good idea. Routine. But still good.

After gathering his things he made his way to the elevator, but before passing Tony and Kate's desk. He realized when Tony went with that man; he didn't come back here to pick up his things. So he picked up Tony's bag deciding he will drop it at Tony's apartment. And maybe he can use that moment to get some answers about that man he saw earlier that day.

After parking the car, Gibbs slid Tony's bag over his left shoulder and made his way to Tony's apartment.

When he reached Tony's apartment, he knocked the door. There was no answer. Gibbs tried to keep positive. _Maybe he is sleeping. _But his gut says its something else. Something negative. After knocking the door repeatedly without any answer Gibbs pulled out a spare key to Tony's apartment. He had spare keys to each and every member of his team. For situation's. Like this.

Before Gibbs turned the key he noticed that the door was unlock. That made him suspicious. His job skills kicked in and he pulled his gun out and carefully entered the apartment. The first thing he noticed was darkness, the place seemed dead, no living being in. As Gibbs made his way into the dark apartment he almost tripped on something. And that something moaned when his feet connected with it. Gibbs heart started racing. He immediately switched the light on and when his eye's laid on the prone body on the floor he actually gasped in surprise and shock.

Racing quickly on his knees, he kneeled down besides his senior field agent on the floor. "Tony! Tony can you hear me?" said Gibbs softly not wanting to startle the young man.

There was no respond to his calling so he shook Tony's shoulder gently only to get another moan.

Tony started to regain consciousness. And the first thing he was aware of was pain. The second thing which now got his attention was a sound. A familiar sound. A safe sound calling him. Opening his eye's slowly only to notice that he was lying on the floor. He felt someone shaking his shoulders. _That hurt_! And so he moaned.

Gibbs gave a sigh of relief when he saw Tony responding. Now Tony managed to turn his body and sit right up ofcourse with the help from Gibbs and managed to sit up by leaning on a near by wall.

Tony shook his head trying to clear his blur vision.

"Want to move to the couch? It's more comfortable." Said Gibbs. Tony agrees that the couch is more comfortable but right now he didn't want to move. His body is fully sore and moving is the last thing on his mind.

"Nuh, here's fine." Tony replied.

Gibbs was angry from the inside and made sure not to let Tony sense it. He was angry with the guy who beat up Tony in this way. He could bet his life that, the man Tony went with is responsible for this. But he needed to hear it from Tony. And then he will kick that man's ass. He will show him, no one messes with Tony and gets away with it. But right now he wanted to be sure Tony is not seriously injured. Tony's face was pale and it was clearly that he is exhausted and would fall asleep any second.

"Take off your shirt." Said Gibbs.

"What?"

"Should I really repeat myself?"

"No.." replied Tony with a sigh. There was no use to argue with Gibbs, cause after all he will give in at the end; so he started to take off his shirt wincing every now and then. Gibbs noticed Tony's wincing and decided to help him getting the shirt off.

The bruises covered Tony's abdomen. Promising fresh black and blue not long.

"C'mon we gotta get you to a hospital." Said Gibbs standing up.

"No!" replied Tony. "No hospitals!"

"Tony! You might have a cracked or broken rib and the way you can't move your arm. It might be broken."

"No hospitals, please." Pleaded Tony.

Gibbs looked Tony in the eye saying it's not a debate but he knew Tony didn't like hospitals. And finally he came to a decision "Fine, but I'll call Ducky."

_At least it's better than the hospital_ said Tony to himself.

* * *

After a few minutes, Ducky has arrived and started checking out Tony. All the while Gibbs helped him here and there since in the middle of Ducky examining Tony, Tony fell asleep from exhaustion. 

After Ducky was over with Tony, he and Gibbs managed to move the sleeping Tony from the floor to the bedroom after making sure moving him won't do any damage to any of the bruises that covered his body.

Before Ducky left Gibbs had a question to ask. "So, what do you think Duck? What caused those bruises?"

"The marks on his abdomen indicates that he was kicked repeatedly. And I don't know if you noticed or not Jethro that he has been slapped across his face a couple of time. It's not very noticeable but if you look clearly. You will see it." Said Ducky as he was making his way to leave the apartment.

And before Ducky was out of the door. He turned to Gibbs and asked him a question that bothered him. "Jethro, I'm afraid there is something disturbing me in this."

"And what is it?"

"There is no sign of defensive wounds, why didn't Anthony defend himself?"

That said, Gibbs hasn't even thought about it. That was something he really needed to ask Tony.

"Honestly, I don't know. I couldn't get anything out of him yet." Said Gibbs.

"Very well." Said Ducky. "I should be going. Let Anthony get all the rest, he need's it."

"Sure thing Duck." Said Gibbs, while the ME left.

Closing the door behind the ME, Gibbs made his way to Tony's bedroom and had a seat in a chair not far from Tony's bed. He didn't want to leave Tony alone.

* * *

Tony stirred, obviously waking up from his sleep. His sore body made him re-play the event's of the day before in his mind and realizing he have passed out in front of Gibbs and Ducky, he felt embarrassed. 

Looking at the clock on his nightstand he saw the time glow in bright red 04:23 am. He yawned and stretched wincing only to realize stretching was a bad idea. He shifted on the bed to lie on his side for a comfortable position and was surprised to find Gibbs sound asleep on a chair near by his bed. He actually smiled. Knowing as long as Gibbs was nearby he was safe.

Maybe he should tell Gibbs about his father. Gibbs would understand. He would help him get through this...

* * *

**Okay, hopefully the next chapter will be better than this. But this chapter doesnt suck like i think it does.. doest it? **

**I would really love some reviews and tell me what you think. And I will try to update as soon as possible. deal? deal :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there everyone! I'm back. First of all thanx alot for the lovely reviews, and secondly, im really sorry for taking alot of time to update. Yay! I atlast graduated from skol! This is the best feeling ever. XD Although its hard to say goodbye to friends but its the end of the road and time to move on. Anywayz here is the next chapter and to make it up to you I made it a bit longer. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The next day early morning, Special Agent Todd and McGee were in the bullpen.

"Wow! We are in before Gibbs." Said Kate in amazement as soon as she settled behind her desk to start work on the Thompson case.

"Not to mention twice in a week." Pointed out McGee, he himself doing the same.

"You're right." Replied Kate.

Not long her phone started ringing and she picked it up. "Todd." She answered.

"Kate. It's Gibbs." Said Gibbs. "I want you and McGee on the case, me and DiNozzo might join later today."

"Good morning to you too." As soon as Kate got that out the phone went out. "He cut me off! I hate it when he does that!"

"I guess that was Gibbs." Said McGee from behind his desk after observing the conversation Kate just had on the phone.

She nodded and told him what Gibbs told her.

Kate now was lost in here own thoughts. She was now pretty sure that something was up. Something not good. And it has to do with Tony. She noticed Tony acting a little different few days ago but recently it was more obvious. She tried to ignore it as if it was nothing; but with Tony it was everything.

She didn't know why but she is falling for him. She shook her head_. Don't even go there Todd_! She said to herself pushing those thoughts away and focusing on the case.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs woke up around 06:00 to find himself on a couch facing a sleeping DiNozzo. After the events of yesterday he couldn't leave Tony alone. Fearing that whoever did this to Tony would be back. And Tony was not in any state to put up a fight any time soon.

Not long after Tony woke up to the smell of food. Opening his eyes he yawned and stretched. His body was very sore due to the beatings he received the day before from his… _father_. He shivered slightly at the thought of it and shook his head to get rid of the thought from his mind.

Making his way out of bed; which he realised was a very bad idea. As soon as he got himself on his feet he regretted for not doing it slowly since a wave of dizziness rushed through him making him nauseous and his sore body made him unsteady on his legs causing him to fall over. Lucky for him at that time Gibbs chose to enter Tony's room and with strong arms managed to settle Tony back on his bed before he fell flat on his face. Tony was grateful to be back on the bed. At least now his nauseousness faded and the dizziness passed.

Gibbs noticing Tony closing his eye's shut obviously trying to relax, "You alright?" asked Gibbs with great concern.

"Yeah." Replied Tony with a nod, smiling embarrassed "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Said Gibbs "Breakfast is ready, since you're unsteady on your feet, you're eating here." Making his way to the kitchen. But before he was completely out of the door Tony called for him causing him to face the young man.

"Gibbs." Said Tony. "I'm not hungry."

"I don't really care if you are hungry or not DiNozzo. I'll feed you if I have to."

"Boss, please." Pleaded Tony. "I don't think my stomach can handle anything at the moment."

Gibbs sighed. Tony looked so very pale and tired and obviously he was struggling to be awake. It didn't need a doctor to say since it was clearly written on his face. He guessed he should give his senior field agent a break. Since he didn't want Tony to throw up his breakfast eventually. Gibbs went to take a seat on the near by chair he used the whole night and actually nodded his head in approval which sent Tony in a shock and gratefulness as to how Gibbs actually dropped the subject.

Tony noticed that since yesterday when Gibbs found him till now he didn't say a word about what happened. Maybe he knew Tony was avoiding talking about the event's that happened yesterday and was thankful Gibbs didn't push for explanation as he usually does to anyone. Realizing he did owe Gibbs explanation and the fact that he already planned on telling him. Tony made himself comfortable by a sitting position, with his back to the headboard of his bed and started to make the conversation.

"So, I guess you want to know what happened." Said Tony as a statement more than a question.

Gibbs nodded. Giving time for Tony to search for words.

Tony didn't know where to start. It was hard. He never ever in his life made a conversation like he is about to. And it actually scared him cause he was loss in words.

"I..-" Said Tony uncertainly. "I..I don't know from where to start." He admitted.

"How about the guy you left with yesterday?" Gibbs said noticing how Tony physically shivered. Promising himself he will keep Tony safe no matter what it took and will make this guy pay to the pain he caused on Tony.

"That guy you saw yesterday is…" said Tony in a low voice. "My father."

Gibbs face darkened at hearing this. He sure didn't expect it. Knowing Tony for around three years, he hasn't talked about his family. He knew that Tony's mother has passed away since he was a kid and he knew that Tony's father threw him away since he was a kid; but that was the only information he knew about Tony's family-life-. He couldn't actually blame Tony for keeping this type of secret cause after all he himself has a secret that no one knows about. Not even his best friend Dr.Mallard. But for now all he wanted was to take care of Tony. Since he lost his daughter Kelly. He considered Tony as the son he never had. He cared for him. He loved him. And he knew he rarely showed affection. But he wanted the young man to know that he would be there for Tony.

"Your father did this to you?" said Gibbs after he recovered from the shock. Since he never understood, how could a parent do this to their own child? His father must really be out of his mind!

Tony nodded. And with a forced sad laugh he said, "It's funny, it was all my fault." Gibbs didn't believe that at all. But he didn't say anything and allowed Tony to continue.

"Let's just say that the case's we've got recently 'stabs' reminded me of my mother." Said Tony folding his arms embracing himself.

That said hit Gibbs, remembering what Ducky said that day, "_Jethro, I don't know if you have noticed but, I feel like Tony is hiding something, or maybe he is affected by the previous case and this is just an aftermath. You can't blame the kid for it." _Duck was right! He mentally kicked himself for not taking the signs seriously.

"Mom as you know have been dead a long time ago, since I was around nine year's old. One day dad and I got home after he picked me up from school, we had plans to go on a family picnic that evening. But as soon as we entered the house we found mom dead on the floor. She was stabbed severally till her death." Said Tony as a tear fell; it was obvious that Tony was holding back tears while talking. But it was too much his eyes were burning from the hot tears. It broke Gibbs heart to see Tony like this. Hearing things he never knew. Tony's childhood was bad he figured out before, but it seemed worse than he ever imagine. Gibbs got up from his seat and approached Tony sitting next to him and putting a comforting arm over his shoulder's giving him as much comfort he can give. When Tony got calm he went on going.

"Dad hunted down moms murdered the same day and bought him down. But things were never the same since that day. Ever." –sob- " He started to adopt alcohol for sometime and used to beat me up. I had hard time covering bruises when I went to school. He haven't even realize what he was doing to me cause he was completely drunked. Though I survived." Tony paused for a few minutes until he got to control his emotions and then continued.

"I don't blame him for that since moms death affected both of us, and to move on about myself I put everything special of our family memories in a small wooden box and buried it underground under my tree-house back hometown. And the reason I was bugging you for a day off was to go get it."

Gibbs didn't know what to say. He just held on to Tony whose head now was resting on his broad shoulders seeking comfort while he opened up to Gibbs.

"Eventually I couldn't handle it anymore and so I had to take the day off and go back home to get the wooden box. And when I bought it back everything came flooding by." Tony sobbed some more and buried his face on Gibbs chest still having hot tears fall freely which already soaked Gibbs shirt, but Gibbs could careless. The important thing now is to comfort Tony. "I miss everything Gibbs." Said Tony which made Gibbs heart break.

Gibbs deepened the embrace to show that he was there for him. Tony was glad that he had Gibbs by his side. He trusted him, he knew he could rely on Gibbs and he always looked at Gibbs as the father he had lost. He loved him.

"I made a mistake in writing my father the letter." Tony said telling him every single word he wrote and sent the wooden box with its contents to his father.

Gibbs found it nice to do. He could imagine the events after that. And he wanted to know why his father snapped? He really needed a chat with Tony's father. And not to mention a _serious_ talk.

"Let me guess the rest." Said Gibbs calmly. "He came by not expected and wanted you back."

"Sort off, he wanted me to quit my job at NCIS and do business for DiNozzo's enterprises."

"Over my dead body." Said Gibbs with a scowl.

Tony was pleased with Gibbs reaction. It proved that Gibbs really did care and wanted him around. He won't deny that his father can be aggressive and get's what he wants.

Gibbs raised Tony's chin up with his index finger bringing their eyes together. Gibbs could see the fear in Tony's eyes. It was crystal clear. But as their eyes were gazed with each other Gibbs couldn't hide a smile when he saw the fear fading and comfort; trust, took place. It meant so much for him to know that Tony trust's him.

"From now on, you are going to be staying with me." Said Gibbs. And before Tony could reply a refuse he continued. "It's an order."

Tony nodded. He would have no reason to not accept Gibbs offer. He knew as long as he was with Gibbs he would be safe.

"Great!" Said Gibbs with a smile and got up. "Time to pack the things you need to send them to my place."

And when Tony got up Gibbs immediately pushed him back to bed. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" said Gibbs sternly which made Tony confused.

"umm packing?" Said Tony uncertain.

"You are still shaky on your feet. Let me handle this. Get some rest you'll need it."

Tony knew better than to argue with Gibbs so he actually obeyed Gibbs to get the rest he needed. Gibbs was satisfied that Tony did as he ordered. It took him some time to pack Tony's things as to fact he didn't know how long he would be staying at his place. But he will make sure Tony will be safe around him.

When he was finished packing Tony's stuff and loaded them in his car he went to get Tony. When he entered Tony's room he found Tony sound asleep. He shook Tony's shoulder to wake him up.

Yawning lazily Tony shifted to his other side. "Get up sleeping beauty." Teased Gibbs.

"Hey!" said Tony throwing a pillow at Gibbs direction who easily ducked it. Wincing he regretted the throw; remembering his body was still sore.

"You okay?" Said Gibbs noticing the wince.

"Yeah." Replied Tony. "Just sore."

"Okay," Said Gibbs letting this one slide. " C'mon, let's get your things to my place and then see how the team is holding on with the case."

"Umm… let me shower and change my clothes first." Said Tony.

Gibbs eyed his suspiciously. "You up to a shower?"

"Uhuh." Said DiNozzo with a nod.

"Fine, but keep the door unlocked." Said Gibbs. "Just incase."

"Okay." Said DiNozzo rolling his eyes.

Gibbs wasn't going to leave Tony without surveillance. He is going to keep a real close watch even if it was for the rest of his life. He is not going to let Tony down. Tony needed him now and he is willing to be there for him and take care of him. And he is not going to let Tony's father hurt Tony ever again.

* * *

**There you go! Another chapter. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. And please be nice and leave me some reviews. Thanx for taking the time to read my story. It wont take much time to review too. I will try to update sooner this time. No promises but I'll do my best and I will explain Erberto's actions later (maybe next chapter) Btw I guess some of you have noticed a minor Tate here and there. I wont tell you if I will make it major or not, you'll have to wait to find out ... Anywayz..review? yay! lol! **


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Gibbs pulled up at the parking lot of NCIS headquarters he shook the sleeping Tony's shoulder to wake him up.

Stirring lightly Tony opened his eyes looking around with a confused expression. "I thought we we're gonna get my things to your place first."

"It's done." Said Gibbs with a smirk and getting out of the car.

Realization hit Tony when he saw the time, which is a couple hours forward since they left his apartment. _That was embarrassing sleeping the whole time while Gibbs was driving. Not to mention Gibbs moving my things to his place. And Gibbs showered and changed his clothes while I was sleeping! In his car._ Thought Tony.Shaking his head, Tony got out of the car and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

Special Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo both stepped in the bullpen heading to their desk. That actually surprised Kate when she saw them. She had a feeling that something was going on. But couldn't put it in place. Seeing Gibbs, he was his usual. Well a bit in a bad mood. So typical. As for Tony, he wasn't his usual at all. He seemed pale and exhausted which was clear that it's not his normal self.

Gibbs noticed that Tony was a bit slow on his feet but was glad that he wasn't as shaky as he was earlier. He is going to let Ducky check him up later and let him rest. And now he would keep an extra eye on him.

Gibbs saw the way Kate was gazing at Tony and knew she was going to comment something… soon. So he decided to distract her before she gets a chance to ask something none of them would answer. Cause he sensed that Tony doesn't want any of the other's of the team members know. Not now.

"Kate!" said Gibbs to get her attention. "Where is McGee?"

"Down with Abby."

"Any progress with the case?"

Kate sighs. "Not really." She knew it was the wrong thing to say. But she wished she could find something. Like a lead to close this case. It just seems that they are missing something. And the longer it took the longer they had to bare with Gibbs bad mood.

"Get back to work and get me something." Said Gibbs making his way out of the bullpen saying. "I need coffee."

The morning went slow. Thing's over the case was frustrating. Everything leads to a dead end. Hours later Gibbs took Tony to Ducky to check up on him. Tony wasn't happy but was grateful that Ducky ordered him for a nap. He did need it.

The rest of the team we're working with no progress. Gibbs was already on his seventh coffee that day. He sent Kate and McGee to interview Thompson wife. And go over the crime-scene to see what they were missing.

* * *

Working they did. The whole day. And now it was night. Gibbs looked at his team for a moment. Sighting to himself in frustration, he told them to go home and be up early on Monday morning. Every member of the team was glad that Gibbs didn't tell them to work on this weekend. 

The ride to Gibbs place was quiet. It was very unusual to have Tony silent in a ride. Though Gibbs couldn't blame him.

Tony was leaning his head on the passenger window. Although his gaze was on the road but his thoughts were somewhere else. He was thinking_, is he that safe with Gibbs? Will his father contact him? Why did his father snap so suddenly? There was something else his father wanted. Tony had the feeling that his father was up to something and he wanted the perfect excuse_. _And that excuse was for Tony to make the fist step_. _But what is it_? Tony asked himself in his own thoughts.

After a while when they reached Gibbs place, both of them got settled in. Gibbs ordered pizza. Tony's favourite, and force-fed Tony.

Now Tony was sitting on the stairs of Gibbs basement while Gibbs was working on the boat.

Gibbs noticed Tony lost in thoughts, for the hundred time this day. It made Gibbs angry to see how Tony's father had this bad effect on his own son.

"DiNozzzo." Said Gibbs to get Tony's attention.

"DiNozzo." Repeated Gibbs a little louder when he got no reaction the first time.

"Huh?" replied Tony.

"Get some sleep. Use the spare bed-room upstairs."

"I'm not sleepy, boss."

"You're tired and you need some rest."

"But-" protested Tony.

"Should I call Ducky?" inturupted Gibbs picking up the phone in plain view of Tony ready to dial Ducky.

"NO!" said Tony rapidly gesturing his arms up in defeat with a low chuckle. "Geez Gibbs, Okay I'll go get some sleep." Said Tony. Obviously knowing what will happen if he disobeyed the doctor's order. He had seen Ducky's other side, and he didn't want to be in that situation anytime soon. Gibbs noticed Tony standing up but not making any attempt to move from his spot.

"You need me to tuck you in DiNozzo?" said Gibbs hiding his smirk.

"Very funny, Gibbs!" replied Tony rolling his eyes and going upstairs. Aware that Gibbs was smiling obviously to his success in making him go to bed.

* * *

Erberto DiNozzo was frustrated. He still can't find the right way to approach his own son. He knew he acted wrong but he couldn't help it. Lately he was being very violent on everyone he knew. Even in making business; although he has been known about his cold stone-heart. Nowadays it's becoming too extreme. 

He loved winning. Everyone knew that. And the thought of losing is breaking him apart. He is dying. He can't deny it. And he is not enjoying it. '_I have a lot to live for_.' Erberto keeps on telling himself over and over. Although deep inside he knows he have been dead... years ago.

He need's some serious talking with his son, sometime soon. Maybe if he talks to him a little calmly. _But, how will Tony react?_ He blew it off the first time. And now because of his unintended action, his son might not want to talk to him._ Maybe Tony will think I am a threat to him?_ He swallowed hard. "Damn it! I have to make things right!..before its too late." he said to himself.

Sighing heavily. He made up his mind. He would give it a try, tomorrow.

* * *

After a few good couple of hours of working on the boat. Gibbs finally decided to call it a night. Before going to bed he quietly made his way up to check on Tony. It stunned him how warm his heart became seeing as how Tony was asleep. He looked so innocent and so very young. He sighed heavily since it was a very long time he had this exact feeling. He remembers how he and Shannon used to stare at their precious daughter Kelly before they went to sleep. It was so long ago. And losing both the love of his life, his only beloved family, devastated him completely. But now, he found a new family. His team. For that he was very grateful. And he always saw Tony as the son he never had. He never told anyone but he is sure atleast Ducky knows it, no words need to be said. He was glad enough for Tony to open up to him. And knew Tony had more things to say. But he won't push him to it, he will give him time and then Tony will himself spill it out.Gibbs was now close to the bed where his senior agent was sleeping. He stroked a lock of Tony's hair away from his face careful not to wake him up and gave him a light kiss on the forehead before he went out of the room and to bed.

* * *

**Finally, I got this chapter up! ... It's sooner than the previous ones..right? Anywayz I guess in the middle of this chapter Erberto's action is a bit explained. And I don't know what to say about his conflict. Well, I'm trying my best here to explain. And I hope it's good enough. I really want to know how do you think the story is going so far? And thanx a lot for reading and reviewing. **

**PS: plz let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone! I'm baack. Firstly, I want to thank all thoes who reviewed, thanx alot! Secondly, sorry for the late update, Thirdly, to make it up to you I made this chapter a bit long. And there its a bit tate-ish for all TATE fans. **

* * *

The next day Tony woke up due to a warm sensation on his face, opening his eyes he realized it was the suns rays that actually woke him up. Scanning at his surrounding the memories of the week came to him. He was in Gibbs place; that he noted. Smiling to himself on how Gibbs made him go to bed early last night. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand which glowed red 10:23 am. He was glad it was the weekend at last; since he really did need the rest. 

Slowly rising from the bed, he was pleased that he felt better. Soreness was less, no dizziness and pretty strong. Making his way to the bathroom, seconds later he came out showered, shaved and totally freshened up. _Amazing how showers give a positive affect for a human body_ he thought to himself.

As Tony was making his way downstairs to see where Gibbs was the smell of pancakes and coffee attacked his nose. That's what made his stomach growl and he realized how hungry he was.

"I see you are up." Said Gibbs who was leaning on the counter sipping coffee from his mug.

"And a good morning to you too boss!" greeted Tony cheerfully while making his way into the kitchen eyeing the food on the table.

Gibbs knew Tony would be getting up a little after ten that's why he started cooking at ten for Tony and himself to have breakfast. He didn't miss the way Tony was eyeing the food, which made him smirk. _Open appetite_ he noted. _Very good sign._

Tony didn't need an invitation. He sat down and started eating making short conversation here and there about a movie he'd seen and imitated some of his favourite quotations. On the other hand, Gibbs was actually glad for the company, especially that it is DiNozzo. Since he always looked up to him as the son he never had. And his job was to protect him.

* * *

The day went slow and very relaxing for both of them, having both men in the basement while Gibbs working on his boat and Tony talking non-stop about movies, chicks and cars. Usually it was annoying to Gibbs but this time it seemed…relaxing. "…. Scarface is one of the best movie's I've ever seen boss! You should really see it, it's a bummer that Tony Montana died at the en…" Tony was cut by Gibbs ringing phone. 

"Gibbs." Replied Gibbs.

"Boss-man!" Abby greeted cheerfully on the other line. "How is Tony? And my silver haired-fox?"

"DiNozzo's fine, and I'm close to shooting him if he doesn't shut up anytime soon." Said Gibbs with a smirk when he saw Tony pouting at what he just said.

"Awee! Don't threaten him Gibbs! He's… Tony!" said Abby chuckling.

"You called for a reason Abs? Or just a social call?"

"Well, I'm training my social skills…AND … you two are invited to the pub tonight, don't say no boss-man, we all are gonna be there!" said Abby

"Okay, we'll be there."

"ÝaaY!! … Oh! And say hi to Tony for me."

"Sure thing."

"And give him a kiss for me."

"What?" said Gibbs to the now dead line, obviously Abby hung up on him.

As soon as Gibbs closed his phone, Tony asked, "Abby?"

"Yeah."

"What did she want?"

"One, she says hi. Two, we will be hanging out tonight at the pub, everyone will be there."

"YES!!" yelled Tony with enthusiasm. He was looking forward to hang out with the team, it rarely happened and it's always FUN!

* * *

Later, Gibbs was ready to go, making his way upstairs to check on DiNozzo to see if he's ready and get going to the pub. 

Gibbs found Tony sitting on the edge of the bed, deep in thoughts. Probably about his father. Gibbs knew Tony was trying hard to not bring up his father in almost all conversations they made this day. Approching the bed, Gibbs sat next to Tony. Silence was the only thing in the room for a while.

Tony felt someone sitting next to him, he knew it was Gibbs due to the sawdust smell of him. He always felt safe when he's around Gibbs. Whishing so much that Gibbs was his father. Holding that thought. Then he shook his head.

Gibbs noticed Tony shaking his head, maybe he was thinking of something not good? Though he decided to give it a try. "What are you thinking?"

"About wearing a helmet in your house." Said Tony with a smirk; seeing Gibbs with a raised eyebrow he continued. "Due to the headslaps I'll be receiving here, don't you think I'll get concussion every now and then?" said Tony with pure innocence only to get a very hard smack to the back of his head. "Oww!! See! That's exactly my point!" he said rubbing his sore head but ended with both chuckling.

"So, you ready? We don't want to be late." Said Gibbs while standing up.

"Yup! Ready to go!" replied Tony also standing up next to Gibbs.

Before Gibbs made his way out the room, he stopped in his tracks in front of Tony and said "One more thing, Abby told me to pass on to you…" he leaned forward to Tony's face and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. "It's from Abby, not me." Turning around and leaving the room, making his way to the car leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

Tony was frozen in his place wondering 'what just happened?' "Wow! I must have hit my head on something, or this is a sign of a concussion." He said to himself with a chuckle.

"HEY, YOU COMING OR NOT?" yelled Gibbs from downstairs, who was obviously waiting for Tony.

* * *

Kate, Abby, McGee and Ducky were all sitting in a round table there in the pub with drinks and talking to each other. 

"Yeah! I'm sure you remember her McGee, she was in my birthday party called Susan." Said a very excited Abby.

"Yes, I remember her; the one that was drunk and feel down the stairs and hurt her ankle." Replied McGee.

"You have a very good memory my geek." Said Abby caressing McGee's cheek and smiling making him blush. He pushed her had away but very gently careful not to hurt her feelings.

"Abby please." Said McGee, which made Kate and Ducky laugh out loud on his bright red face from embarrassment.

"About that fall, I remember when I was in my youth I feel down the stairs chasing my neighbour's cat and I broke my ankle including two toes, it was really painful as far as I remember." Said Ducky with his usual British accent.

Before Ducky could say anything more. Abby got everyone's attention to the door, since she spotted Gibbs and Tony entering the pub. "Hey! Look, Gibbs and Tony made it!" she said with enthusiasm and waving her hand to get their attention and join them.

"It's about time." Said Ducky with a smile, sipping his drink.

As soon as Kate laid eyes on Tony she was drowning in him. Tony was dressed in a navy blue shirt that hugged his muscle body with black jeans. '_Man, that guy can dress_!' she thought to herself. _He is so damn sexy and real hot!_.

Abby noticed Kate staring at Tony with interest and bought a very huge ear-to-ear grin on her face. Poking Kate in the arm to get her attention Abby gave her a wink.

Knowing what Abby was referring to. "As if!" said Kate and sipped her drink to hide her blushing face. That only made Abby giggle.

"Hey guys!" greeted Tony cheerfully and took a seat on the rounded table next to Kate.

"I'll get Tony and myself drinks and I'll be back." Said Gibbs leaving the team in order to bring drinks.

"Anthony! You look good." Said Ducky eyeing Tony with a pleased nod.

"Yup! And feel good too!" replied Tony.

"So, Tony! Did you get my gift?" said Abby with a grin.

Tony looked at her for a second in confusion and then it hit him. The kiss! "Oh, yea." He said chuckling.

"Wait, wait!." Said Kate. Curiosity got the best of her. "What gift?"

"Katie-dear, this is between Abby and me." Said Tony noticeably winking at Abby.

Kate punched Tony in the ribs. "Ouch!" yelled Tony with annoyance. "You hit like a man!" remarked Tony only to get a smack to the back of the head that made him grimace. "What was that for?" he asked.

"One is for calling me Katie-dear." Stated Kate.

"And the second one is for annoying Kate." Stated Gibbs

Abby, McGee and Ducky laughed at the drama infront of them. Tony moved a bit pressing into Kate to make space for Gibbs in order to sit down next to him.

Kate was having a very hard time not to blush. The press of Tony's body to hers was affecting her; it was…a real good feeling. Kate knew behind Tony's juvenile behaviour lays a different Tony DiNozzo. It was obvious to her that Tony wanted people to see him the way _he_ wanted. He was hiding himself under a mask. She is scared to dig deeper, not knowing why. When she locks eyes with him, she rarely see a glimpse of the real Tony under the mask, but somehow, he succeeds in covering it up. Every single time. It was frustrating to not know the real reason. But she is afraid if Tony didn't trust her to be in and talk to her.

Tony pressed his body purposely to Kate's more than necessary. Knowing he will get punched …again. Only this time it never happened, and he was actually grateful for it. He always had feelings for Kate only he tried not to show it, scared that Kate didn't feel that way and it might ruin their friendship. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He did trust her. He just couldn't talk to her, not now. Though someday he would and he will. _Just wait for the right time_. Tony told himself.

The team was having a fun time together. Ducky story telling having Kate, Gibbs and McGee listening while Tony and Abby talking about movies.

A nice looking chick came to their table obviously into Tony since she was eyeing him since the moment he entered the pub. "Hey there handsome." She greeted in a sexy voice. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure thing babe." He said with his usual charming smile that no women could resist. Making his way to the dancing floor with this _babe_.

Kate was no longer hearing Ducky's story anymore. Her gaze was fixed on Tony who was dancing with someone else. The song played in the background was pretty slow which was the reason for their bodies touching and caressing each other, and it was noticeable that they were having a conversation due to the now and then giggle of both of them. Smiling to herself, Kate was happy to see that Tony was enjoying himself.

Abby excused herself to the girl's room and dragged Kate along with her leaving the guys on the table. Once inside the girl's room they started to adjust their make-up and hair.

"Someone is disappointed." Said Abby.

"What? What do you mean?" replied Kate.

"C'mon! you looked upset when Tony accepted to dance with that chick!" said Abby who was obviously observing Kate the whole time.

"I was not upset."

"And still is."

"No, I'm not!" denied Kate who was looking at her reflection through the mirror. She could see that she was lying to herself.

Abby who was now standing behind Kate put her arms around her and hugged her in order to give her comfort.  
"You really are not upset Kate?"

Sighting to herself, she knew she couldn't lie to Abby. Since she started working at NCIS Abby and her have been best friends. "I am." She finally admitted.

"You can dance with McGee." Suggested Abby making Kate laugh.

"I'll pass." Said Kate, grateful that Abby was always there for her and knew what to say in any awkward situation.

"C'mon let's get out there and have some fun!" said Abby to Kate who nodded and went back to their table.

Kate was glad that Tony was back sitting at their table. Before she got to sit down Tony stood up and held his hands towards Kate.

"Shall we dance." Said Tony with a dramatic voice and ofcourse having his usual charming smile.

Kate couldn't believe it! She was so delighted. Eagerly she said "Sure." Taking his hand and both moving on to the dance floor not missing Abby motioning her lips to 'Go Kate!' with two thumbs up.

It was like her prayers were answered, she wanted to dance with him and now here she is. Their bodies touching and pressing towards each other. His hands on her waist, hers on his shoulders. She can feel the strong muscles underneath. Their face was almost touching. She didn't really know what to say, and was grateful for the silence between them. Since no talking was actually very relaxing. And not to mention she is melting in his emerald eyes.

* * *

"C'mon McGee! Lets dance!" Abby said to McGee and pulling him up although he was protesting. 

"No no no no, Abby no!" said McGee over and over repeatedly only to have Gibbs and Ducky laugh at him. Though Abby as usual won, she convinced McGee to dance with her.

"It seems our young friends are enjoying their time Jethro." observed Ducky.

"Can't agree more Duck." replied Gibbs with a smile watching his team on the dance floor. While Ducky soon started another of his famous stories.

Tony was really happy that Kate accepted to dance with him. He was actually touching her and she was actually not resisting. Glad, Tony was glad! And he's really enjoying his time with her. Wishing and praying this would never end. It was an awesome feeling.

Dancing together, Tony and Kate managed to go to the other side of the dance floor, where the rest of the team didn't have a full view of them. Abby did have full view of them though it didn't matter as long as McGee's back was to them. Tony's lips brushed over Kate's in a quick motion but it took a bit long until they were apart.

"Wow!" was the only thing Tony could say after that.

"Definitely, wow." Said Kate with a chuckle. "Though we need not speak of this ever!" she threatened.

"Noted." Said Tony. Although not really sure what actually happened. But had a huge grin on his face.

"Lose that grin DiNozzo, or you'll lose all your teeth." Kate kept of threatening which made Tony chuckle.

"Yes, Katie-dear!"

After a few songs Tony and Kate returned to their table joining Gibbs and Ducky followed later by Abby and a relieved McGee.

"Had fun probie?" Tony said eyeing McGee who gave him a look.

"Yes, I did."

"Good to know!"

The rest of the night went with having Tony, Kate and Abby getting wasted due to a drinking competition that started out with Tony and Abby. Ducky was the first one to go home cause after all he had to take care of his mother.

"Nature's ca..calling!" Tony announced making his way to the men's room managing not to fall over his face. After relieving himself, he made his way to the table where the rest of the team was. But something unexpected happen, his father popped up infront of him which made him back away.

"Get away from me." Said Tony backing up with unsteady feet.

"I just want to talk to you." Said Erberto. "You gotta listen to me."

"Stay away from me!" yelled Tony although his vision was blurry and unsteady and he was pretty drunk he was aware of what was happening. Feeling large arms around him pulling him roughly. He struggled against them with no use. His mind was telling him one thing he could do at his state and as ironic as it sounded it was the only thing he could do. He shouted. But no noise was made. Erbertos hands covered his mouth. Not only that. It was a cloth obviously with chloroform. Tony tried hard to struggle against it but he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So, what do you think? love it? hate it? tell me what you think, anything...plz review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews!!! Í'm glad that tate lovers loved it Anyways, ****Here is the next chapter..**

* * *

While Tony was making his way away from the table to the head, out of earshot "I'm curious!" said a drunken Kate who was eyeing Abby and Gibbs suspiciously. "About the gift." She took another sip and continued. "What was it?" 

Grinning widely Abby took a sip of her own drink and said "oh! That's a secret!" closing the gap between her and Kate whispering in her ears although with enough volume for Gibbs and McGee to hear "If we tell ya, we'd have ta kill ya!" she said giggling.

Kate visibly pouted, because it was not the answer she was looking for. "Aren't you even curious McGee?" she asked facing him.

"Umm, I .. I am…No, actually I'm not." He said stammering the words making Kate raise her eyebrow and sighing taking another sip of her drink finishing it. McGee wasn't really curious at all in fact he didn't even want to know coz as usual Abby's so called 'gifts' are unpredictably surprising and shocking.

"Okaaay." Said McGee when he saw that the pub was nearly empty. "I think I'll drive you home since you are too drunk Abby." Leaning his hand in order for Abby to grab on while standing. Swaying a bit while getting up she leaned more into McGee for fun. "Oops." She said but didn't make any effort to gap making McGee's face bring up another shade of red. "You're cute when you blush my geek." She said ruffling his hair, which made him blush more.

"What's taking Tony long?" said Kate playing with her drink now.

"Maybe he got lost!" stated Abby still ruffling McGee's hair.

Sighing Gibbs stood up saying "I'll go see what's taking him long."

"Well," said Kate standing up too swaying a bit, "Then I guess I'm gonna call it a night!"

Gibbs eyed her for a moment, "You are not going to drive home in this condition, you had a lot of drinks, do you wanna ride with me and DiNozzo or Abby and McGee?" he asked her.

"The way you drive Gibbbbbs, I'd have to pass on you." Said Kate "No offence."

"None taken." Said Gibbs. 'What's wrong with my driving!' he mutterend under his breath while making his way to the men's room leaving McGee incharge of dropping the girls, since McGee like him only had a couple of drinks that made them at less risk driving.

Making his way to the men's room, Gibbs was having a bad feeling. His gut was telling him something and he didn't like it. Increasing his steps, he entered the men's room. It was quiet; obviously no one was there. But that can't be! He didn't run into Tony on his way here! Where was he?

"DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs while checking every single stall. "DiNozzzo!!"

"Damn it!" no response. 'Don't panic' he told himself. 'I shouldn't have left him alone!' he started to say to himself.

His job skills kicked in immediately and Gibbs started to search the place for clues everything and anything that he could find. He went to search through the corridor and asked anyone in view. There weren't much people around though, only the pub-keeper and … the babe 'Clair' Tony danced with earlier.

The pub-keeper said that he didn't see anything but Clair said that she saw him leave with a guy. "Obviously, Tony was passed out." She said while smoking, "He was cute though, say, you are cute too old man." She started to flirt with him. Gibbs only gave her a stare, which made her back away; "Whoa! No need to get all grumpy on me!"

Gibbs got the answer he was afraid of; Tony's father has Tony. This is so not good. While making his way to his car, he kicked a garbage bin so hard putting his rage out that scared some cats making them go wild and run away. Something caught his eye; he moved closer and kneeled down looking at it. A cloth. He took out a glove and smelled it. Chlorophorm. That would explain the reason why Clair said she saw Tony passed out. Sighing in frustration he bagged and tagged it to see if Abby could find out anything about it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day as Tony was waking up; for a split second he thought he was in his bed at his apartment; due to the soft bed underneath his skin and the expensive quality. But he was wrong, he wasn't at his apartment. Sitting on the bed immediately, which he regretted as soon as he felt the familiar headache due to the usual hangover. The events of last night came to him and he started to freak out. 

He is in his room, the mansion he grew up with his parents before his mother died and before his father cut him out of the family.

Getting out of the bed, he made his way to the bathroom, after a few minute's he existed shaven, showered and fully freshen up… except for the bloody headache.

Tony made his way out of his room through the familiar corridors, with every step he took memories started to attack him as if his life is being played just in front of him so that he can watch. It seemed so real. He can feel the love.

_Flashback_:

"_Are we gonna go to the park today mommy?" said a very excited junior Tony._

"_Yes sweety." Replied his mother as Tony ran up to her giving her a big hug._

"_And we'll see the e'fan!" _

"_Elephant." Corrected his father ruffling his son's hair. "And yea! We'll see the elephants." As Tony's mother and father we're using the stairs to go downstairs, Tony chose to slide down the long rail of the staircase._

"_Anthony Tony DiNozzo!" said his mother with the tone that meant 'you are in trouble.'_

"_U-uow." _

"_Yeah! U-uow, didn't I tell you not to do that!" said his mother getting annoyed. "It's dangerous!"_

"_Sowwy mommy." Said Tony staring at his shoe's._

"_I won't do it again!" he said. Seeing that his mother isn't even close to believing him, he added, "I'm so'wwy."_

_End of flashback_

Tony couldn't help but smile. And when he reached the top of the staircase he slid down the rail just like he used to as a kid. 'Boy, did it feel good to do that again.'

As much as he wanted to tour the mansion, he didn't do it. He straight went to his father's office. He and his father needed a talk.

Standing in front of his father's study office he took a deep breath and entered. He felt butterflies in his stomach, his heart pounding, and his blood rushing to his head. Tony didn't know why he felt this way. Did he really hate his father till the point he doesn't feel safe to be around with? It's a question, with no answer.

Erberto looked up at his son who entered his study office silently and made his way in standing in front of him. Erberto motioned Tony to sit down but he refused. They stared at each other without a word.

Tony felt uneasy having his father's eyes scan him up to down and what surprised him most was what his father said, "You slid down the stairs didn't you."

Tony didn't know what to do, laugh or deny. His father knew him more than he expected. Was it a good sign or not? He didn't know. Although he smiled sheepishly and said, "Me? No." having his father raising his eyes in disbelief, he sighed. "Maybe…yes."

His father shook his head in disapprove saying, "Old habits die hard."

There was silence for some time, but was broken by Tony asking the question "Why?"

"We need to talk."

"Why this way? Why chloroform me? Are you out of your mind?"

"Don't you even dare speak to me with this attitude!" said Erberto raising his voice and slamming his hand on his office table making Tony jump back.

"Fine, talk!" said Tony, not wanting his father to get angrier and get physical with him..._Again_.

"I need you to learn the business…"

"I don't want to, and I won't."

"I don't care if you don't want to cause you will."

Erberto opened a drawer and pulled out a file and kept it in front of his son in order for him to see. Tony hesitated but he reached for it and opened it. He was surprised, shocked, furious and speechless.

'It can't be!' Tony told himself over and over. In front of him were several photos of Gibbs, Ducky and McGee while they were at crime-scenes, Kate and her mother doing some shopping and some photos of Abby outside NCIS headquarters.

"You don't do what I say, they will get hurt." Erberto threatened.

"Why? Leave them out of this!"

"Can't do."

"But.."

"No, but's." Erberto's tone was firm. "Sit down."

Tony took a seat, eyes never leaving the photos in front of him; remembering who he was dealing with. Sr DiNozzo who gets what he wants.

"I want you to make a call and quit your job at NCIS and tell them not to look deeper." Said Erberto eyeing his son. "Be quick, we are to leave in ten minutes." With that said he made his way out of the office but was stopped by a question from Tony, which was more like a whisper.

"Why?"

Erberto went to stand eye to eye in front of Tony, "I'm dying, I need someone I trust to run DiNozzo Enterprises."

"You trust me?" Tony asked eager to know the answer but never got one. "Then why did you even disown me? Why did you throw me out?"

Erberto looked into Tony's eyes and said; "Because I was young and foolish, it was a mistake, I know I'm not doing things right. But I'm trying."

"You're doing it all wrong. Why can't you understand?"

"Make the call, now." Said Erberto changing the subject so that he need not answer Tony's question and left the room.

Tony was left alone having lot's of thoughs in his mind, and the killler headache is not helping. Sighing heavily, he picked up the phone and dialed a number he byhearted like his own name and waited for the other end to answer...

* * *

**Yup! Tony is calling Gibbs, nice guess! lol.**

**Anywayz that's all folks for this chapter, I hope this chapter is okay P I guess the conflict of Erberto is obvious, he is trying to be good but his actions are bad, gee.. that sucks..Poor Tony, more will be coming in the next chapter, about Tony quitting ncis and how gibbs will try to get him back, and blah blah blah...hehehehe just wait for it. I think ill explain what's wrong with Tony's father in the next coming chapters,... I hope you show me reviews telling me if you like it or not? I hope nothing negative. **


End file.
